Haruhi's Kasanoda Crush
by AxelThePyromaniac
Summary: What if, when Kasanoda was gong to tell Haruhi he had a crush on her, she liked him back? Short fic, 5 chapters max.
1. Chapter 1

Haruhi's Kasanoda Crush!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. If I did, I would make another season XD

"Haruhi," Ritsu Kasanoda said, sitting next to her inside of the Host Club.

"Yes?" Haruhi said, pouring them some tea. Ritsu trembled in his seat, just wanting to tell this girl how crazy he was for her. He knew she looked like a chick, and an adorable one at that. All he wanted was to make her happy.

"I gotta tell you something." he said, a furious blush coming to his cheeks. Oh, great, now he was all red. And he couldn't stop fidgeting... The girls in the host club looked on, eager.

"Well, what is it?" Haruhi said, buttoning her blazer. Ritsu looked down, sweating. He composed himself and readied himself to speak, when he decided that wasn't the right choice.

"This." Ritsu said, leaning into Haruhi.

"What are you-" Haruhi started to say. But as Ritsu pressed his lips to hers, she was cut off. Haruhi's eyes widened as the Host Club girls squeed. Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru ran over, stopping themselves when they saw Haruhi was actually kissing him back. Tamaki sulked over to his corner to grow mushrooms. "K-Kasanoda..." she said after the kiss ended. "I never knew you felt that way..." The furious blush attacked the both of them now, and they linked hands under the table.

"W-well, I do." he said, looking over to the side. How could he have just kissed her like that? What was he thinking? "Listen, Haruhi, I'm sorry-"

"Shhh..." Haruhi said, smiling. "I feel that way, too..." Haruhi said, closing her eyes. Oh, how good it felt to know the person you liked liked you back...

"Really?" Ritsu said, eyes wide. Haruhi nodded, scooting closer to him.

"Of course, Kasanoda." she said.

"Uh... Do you wanna... do something later?" Ritsu said, nervous.

"Of course, we'll all do something together!" Tamaki said, popping out of nowhere. "Daddy's here, my sweet little girl. We're all gonna do something together, doesn't that sound great?"

"I guess. Oh, is that okay with you, Kasanoda?" Haruhi asked Ritsu, letting go of his hand.

"Yeah, sure. Where are we going?" he asked.

"Well, since it is a weekend, I insist we go to my family's resort in Karuizawa. It's brand new, and the Host Club has been chosen to try it out first." Kyoya said, scribbling onto his clipboard.

"Will there be cake there?" Honey asked, sitting on Mori's shoulders.

"Of course." Kyoya said.

"That'll be fun." Hikaru and Kaoru said at the same time. Ritsu blushed an even brighter shade of red, scooting further away from Haruhi.

"Kasanoda, you're welcome to come as well." Kyoya said.

"Oh, alright, I suppose." Ritsu said, standing up. "Haruhi, could you come with me for a second?" he asked walking out of the music room.

"Sure. I'll be back, guys." Haruhi said, standing up.

"Don't leave daddy for too long!" Tamaki yelled, eyes full of tears.

Haruhi walked into the empty hallway, where Ritsu was standing in front of a window. It was a sunny day outside, and the sun hit his hair beautifully. Haruhi sighed at the sight and smiled.

"So, what is it you wanted?" Haruhi asked.

"Are you sure you want me to come along? They're you're frinds, not mine."

"Don't be silly. Of course I want you to come with us. You're my friend too. I was hoping we could maybe get to know each other a little better." Haruhi said, hugging Ritsu's arm. Ritsu stiffened and then softened up, hugging Haruhi.

"I'm just so glad you didn't reject me." Ritsu said, closing his eyes.

"I'm just so glad you know I'm a girl." Haruhi said, laughing. Ritsu took her hand and smiled, looking out the window at the manicured school grounds.

"Well, I guess we're off!" Kyoya said, interrupting their little exchange as the beel rang.

"Daddy's here!" Tamaki said, joined by the rest of the host club.

Ritsu laughed and the rest of the Host Club joined in his laughter, the sweet sound resonating throughout the hallway.

A/N: Oneshots, yay! I love pairing up Haruhi with Ritsu, it would just be awesome! Well, I just wanted to put up something. Like? Dislike? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Haruhi's Kasanoda Crush

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

Haruhi sighed as she sat in her room, packing a bag for the weekend. It would be nice to go back to Karuizawa, even though she did have her suspicions about Kyoya. Why would his family put a resort there? Hm. Maybe rich people lived by a different sense of logic, she thought to herself as she pulled the zipper on her bag closed. She slipped on some socks and walked to the door, having already explained to her dad what was going to happen. Ritsu was going to pick her up, and she decided to wait outside until he called her. Haruhi grabbed her keys and smiled, walking out of the door into the nice spring day. The smell of flowers attacked her nostrils and she held her breath for a short while, adjusting her senses. She slung her bag over her shoulder and leaned against the rail, smiling. It would be nice to get away for a weekend, and truth be told, she was eager to get to know Ritsu better. She closed her eyes in thought, daydreaming about the weekend to come.

"DADDY'S HERE, MY SWEET LITLE GIRL!"

Haruhi's eyes snapped open and a limousine appeared, Tamaki's head popping through the sunroof.

"I thought Kasanoda was going to come get me?" she muttered, descending the stairs. Her phone vibrated in her pocket, and she paused her walk to fish it out of her pocket and answer it. "Haruhi," she sighed.

"Look again," a voice said. The line went dead as she looked at the phone and pocketed it. As she looked once more at the car, she could barely make out violently red hair through the deeply tinted windows. Haruhi hit her hand against her forehead and continued her walk to the car.

"HARU-CHAN!" Honey said, hugging Haruhi with one arm and Usa-chan with the other.

"Hi, Honey-senpai..." she returned the hug. She looked over to Ritsu, who was wedged between both of the twins and Tamaki. Smiling slightly, she knew from this small thing that it was going to be a long trip. The car had only been driving for ten minutes when the guys engaged in a dull conversation neither Ritsu or Haruhi wanted any part in. Drawing her phone out of her pocket, she entered text mode and sent a text to Ritsu. The phone vibrated with his response and a hand appeared on the phone, snatching it away from her. She looked up to see Kyoya pocketing her phone.

"There will be no cell phones on this car-ride."

Yeah, definitely a long trip.

* * *

Tamaki ended up getting out of the car first when they arrived in Karuizawa. The two-hour trip had taken its toll on the Host Club, and everyone tried their best to escape the car before Honey woke up. Ritsu got out of the car last, no expression on his face. It was clear that he did not want to be there. Haruhi frowned at this.

"Well, someone's going to have to wake him up!" Kyoya yelled, apparently ending an argument between the twins and Tamaki.

"But, but-" Tamaki stuttered, fear etched on his face.

"Ugh..." Haruhi sighed, getting into the car once again to wake Honey up.

"Haruhi, no! Not my little girl!"

She ignored this and softly shook Honey, baby-talking him to wake up.

"Honey-sempaiiiii, you gottaaaa get uuuup..."

The young man who looked like a boy turned his head slowly. The Host Club looked on, Tamaki fainting.

"Okay, Haru-chan!" Honey said, voice full of happiness. This interesting development caused the Club utter shock and they stood there, unable to move.

"Takaaaashiiiiii~" Honey jumped on his cousin's back, smiling as he swung Usa-chan around.

In the confusion, Ritsu managed to snake himself next to Haruhi, the only person who he came here for.

"Hey, Haruhi." he said, looking at his feet.

"Casanova! Sorry about..." she gestured to the scene playing out before them. "...This."

"It's fine. As long as you're here, I think I'll be fine..." As he said that, he realized that sounded more like a romantic comment than what he intended. Luckily, Haruhi remained oblivious to the statement.

"Well, if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask," Haruhi grinned broadly as she spoke.

"Alright, if everyone is ready, we'll be going into the resort now." Kyoya declared, pointing to a small grey building.

"Kyoya?" Tamaki asked, looking at the building. "It looks a bit small to be a resort..."

"Oh, yes, that's because this is one of the small houses the resort owns. It's really meant for commoners. I thought it would be more cozy this way." There was a gleam in his eye that made Tamaki very uncomfortable, but he said nothing as he walked in, attendants from the resort grabbing their bags and dragging them in.

As soon as they entered, there was a large family room with multiple couches and all the latest electronics. In the back was the hallway to the kitchen, and the dining room. On the left of the family room, there were six doors, all leading to rooms. The Club explored the small house, exclaiming things like "COMMONERS' TOILET!" and "COMMONERS' BED!" After about ten minutes of this, Tamaki realized something.

"Kyoya, there are only five rooms, and there are eight of us."

"Yes, Hikaru and Kaoru are sharing one room, Honey and Mori another, and someone will have to share with Haruhi." he pointed out, as if it was the simplest concept in the world. Haruhi looked at Kyoya, a blush coming to her face.

"Why does someone have to share with me? I'm the girl here!"

"Obviously, no one will be rooming with me, and do you really want Tamaki and Kasanoda rooming together?" The two said teens looked at each other with strange looks of confusion on their faces.

"...Well, just not Tamaki. Please, not Tamaki." The last thing she needed was for him to be in the same room as her as they were sleeping...

"Well, if not Tamaki, it'll be Kasanoda." Arrows continued to fall into Tamaki's back, and he found a corner to grow mushrooms in, muttering things about his little girl.

"Uh... O-okay..." Haruhi muttered, grabbing her bags and entering the last room at the end of the hall. The room was nice, bunkbeds in the corner, games and books on a shelf, art supplies on a desk, and a chest of drawers. The curtains were back, letting the nice sunlight into the room. Haruhi was glad it was a nice little room, and that there were two beds. However, she had mixed feelings about sharing a room with Ritsu. She wanted to room with him, yet knew it was wrong. Shoving those thoughts out of her mind, she put her few sets of clothes into the first two drawers, finishing before Ritsu came in. When Ritsu finally entered, she was doodling on a piece of paper from the desk.

"Hey, Haruhi..." Ritsu plopped his bags next to the chest of drawers, opening the top drawer to put his things in.

"Casanova, no!"

"..." Ritsu stood there, eyes wide as he shoved the drawer full of Haruhi's underwear closed. "I... I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-"

"It's fine. I know you didn't mean to. Anyway, any word on what we're gonna do today?"

"No, but the other guys will probably take a while to put their things away. Who needs that much stuff for a weekend, anyway?"

"Haha, I dunno. Well, wanna play a game or something?"

"Sure. I play a mean game of Scrabble." Ritsu stood up and grabbed the said game out of the shelf. He plopped the game down on the floor and opened up the bottom drawers after seeing they were safe. After putting his things away, he sprawled out on the floor across from Haruhi, her eyes focused on the game as she set it up. Gosh, she was so cute...

"Ready?" she asked, snapping him out of his daydream.

"Huh? Oh, y-yeah."

They grabbed their letters and their little letter racks, Haruhi starting the game.

* * *

About halfway through the game, Haruhi looked at the board and fiddled with her letters, a memory invading her mind. No matter how many times she swapped the tiles around, the only word she could come up with fueled her memory and her wish for it to happen again. Finally, she gave up and joined her letters with the "i" in pizza, creating the word "kiss".

Ritsu looked at the letters, marking down the points as the memory came into his mind as well.

"Listen, Haruhi... About what happened a few days ago..."

"Hm?" she snapped her head up as she continued to lay on her stomach.

"I'm sorry about kissing you like that..." Great. Now his face was as red as his hair.

"Oh." Haruhi said, then winced. Oh? Is that really all she could say? "Well, I uh... actually enjoyed it..." Apparently blushing was contagious that day, as their faces were now both red.

They sat there awkwardly for a while, Ritsu's face dangerously close to Haruhi's as they lay on their stomachs looking at each other. Haruhi wanted to kiss Ritsu as much as Ritsu wanted to kiss Haruhi, but they both hesitated for one simple reason: they were afraid. In fact, they were so focused on each other and their fears that no one heard the door open, and no one heard a camera lens zoom in.

* * *

A/N: Hmmm... I wonder what'll happen next. Huh? Why do I punish my readers with cliffhangers, you ask? I be evil :) Haha, just joking, my darlings. Anyway, please review! *hands out Ritsu and Haruhi shirts to reviewers*


	3. Chapter 3

**Haruhi's Kasanoda Crush**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

"Hikaru?" Kyoya asked, looking at the boy holding a video camera outside of Haruhi and Ritsu's room.

"Shut up!" Hikaru zoomed in a bit further, and hit the record button. Kyoya smiled, seeing the younger's intentions. The Vice-President snatched up Hikaru's camera, began filming Kasanoda and Haruhi, and handed Hikaru pictures of Haruhi in swimwear, all within a few seconds. As Hikaru walked away, Kyoya pushed up his glasses, grinning.

"This will do well at the next Host Club auction..."

"F... Fujioka?" Ritsu leaned in closer to Haruhi, cheeks still furiously red. She looked a little nervous. "Are you alright?"

"I... I'm fine," she said, her enormous brown eyes twinkling slightly. _Fujioka has the most amazing eyes..._ Ritsu thought. She ran a hand through her hair. "Just a little worried, is all. I mean... My first kiss was technically with another girl. The first kiss you and I shared, it was so impersonal, and in front of everyone. This space... This kiss... What if it's not as good as I think it'll be?"

Kasanoda smiled. _Fujioka's adorable when she's nervous..._

"Haruhi, it won't be as good as you want it to be."

Haruhi frowned, looking down. Ritsu took her face in his and leaned even closer to her, their lips mere cenitmeters apart.

"It'll be better."

They stayed like that for a while, unsure what to do, unsure why they were... Or even if they were... In love. So... In love?

Ritsu broke the kiss to say something to her.

"I... I think I love you, Fujioka..." Then, he leaned in for another.

Surprise, surpirse. At that very moment, the _entire _host club decided to walk in.

"HARUHI! MY LITTLE GIRL!" Tamaki snatched her up, already in tears.

Ritsu sprang away, extremely embarrassed.

"Oh. Um.. Hi senpai... Could you let me go?"

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO YOUR OWN FATHER?!"

"I told you senpai, you aren't my father!" Haruhi yelled, already tired of Tamaki.

Tamaki flushed white after she spoke, turning into a tube-armed man, going into the corner to grow mushrooms.

"Aww, Haru-chan, you look so cute when you're flustered!" Honey cried, sitting on Mori's shoulders.

Kasanoda looked at Kyoya, who had just hit the recording button again, stopping the tape.

"Hey... Otori... Were you recording us?" Kasadnoda yelled, slightly outraged.

"Indeed. This video alone has the potential to completely pay off Haruhi's debt. While the Host Club has already seen your first kiss with Haruhi, this one is much more... Intimate if you will. And since I'll only make one copy of this, and keep one for the Host Club, the prices of bidding will be extremely high. Possibly into the millions, 10 million Yen. Maybe even more."

"You can't do this without Fujioka's permission!" Kasanoda looked at Haruhi expectantly, waiting for her to say no.

"I don't really care. I don't have a say, anyway." Haruhi brushed it off, sighing.

"K-Kyoya, you can't possibly-"

"Tamaki, I can, as we need the money for the Western Pop Star Event you wanted so badly."

"Well, my ideas tend to-"

As Tamaki tried to put together a comeback, the door rang.

"I'll get it," Haruhi muttered, pushing her way through the crowd.

She opened up the door, a young woman standing there.

"Oh, hello. I'm sorry, I must have gotten the wrong address." The girl began to pull away. Then, Tamaki pushed through the crowd, knocking Haruhi away.

"Nonsense, fair maiden. It's impossible such a beautiful goddess as yourself could make such a mistake. It was fate that brought us together."

"Oh, really?" The girl giggled furiously, causing Haruhi to sigh. _Well, senpai's back to normal..._

Tamaki put a hand to the girl's face, smiling.

"You have such beautiful red hair... I've never seen anything like it... Wait a moment... I have seen hair that color, but nowhere near as beautiful... Bossa Nova, could you come here?"

Kasanoda sighed, then looked toward the door.

"A... A-Akemi?" He gasped, running to embrace her.

"Ritsu!"

"Y-you... You're s-supposed to be dead..." They were both on the verge of tears, and Kasanoda was the first to give in. It was unnatural, how much he cried.

"Ah, so this is the Akemi Fukuhara I read about..." Kyoya said, pushing his glasses up his nose.

The girl Kyoya called Akemi stopped crying, shaking slightly as tears ran down her chin.

"How do you know who I am?"

"I have my sources, and the day that Ritsu here was brought to our attention, of course I did my reading up on him. And his family." Kyoya muttered the last part, quieter than the stern voice he'd used for the rest of the sentence.

"F-family?" Kasanoda asked. "No, that can't be right. She's just-"

"Your sister..." Akemi muttered. "Your... sister..."

"No..."

"Yes. She is the firstborn of your mother and father." Kyoya said, grabbing a laptop in his hands. "You were believed to have died at birth, but really, once your father found out you weren't the boy he needed, he faked your death. You were given to a woman, a new maid of the syndicate, who had to dye her hair to match yours. When Ritsu was born a few years later, you both shared the same hair color, because you inherited the color from your father, not your mother. Your father, who had been bald since he was fifteen. It would be nearly impossible to find out who your truly are, only two people knew, your father and your adoptive mother, Haruka."

Akemi was crying once again, new tears of fury.

"So you think you can just tell everyone where I come from? Who I am? You have no idea how I felt when my 'mother' told me. My best friend, Ritsu, was actually my brother? My true mother died giving birth to Ritsu? Then, the whole syndicate found out what I was, the workers, anyway, and they all helped me fake my death? For years, I heard them whisper how they didn't believe I was just a maid's daughter. They were right! And then, to find out the woman who raised me isn't even my mother? I know you don't believe me Ritsu, but it's true, it's-" Akemi broke off midsentence, sobbing. It was harder to understand her, but after composing herself, she kept speaking.

"I was supposed to be a boy. Father wanted me to be a boy. He would have loved me if I was a boy, the way he loves you, Ritsu. But, I was born a girl... Mother was ecstatic, and I was to be named Chihiro. Chihiro Kasanoda. But dad wanted a boy, an heir, a leader... I was supposed to be a boy... A boy named Ritsu Kasanoda. So, father pretended I had died, and dumped me on Haruka. I was born with black hair, so Haruka had no idea why Father told her to dye her hair red, but she found out as I got older and my hair turned red. Everything turned out perfect, no one suspected anything.

"That is, until I was almost three years old, three months before my birthday. You were born. With violently red hair... Like mine..." Akemi smiled then. "Ritsu Kasanoda... I remember being so happy on that day. Children love babies... As you got older, we played together and became the best of friends. Since I was the only other child on the syndicate, he had no choice. I was having the best childhood ever. Until those three years ago. I was a first year in high school, just as you are now. You were a second year in middle school. Of course, I couldn't afford to go to Ouran Academy, so I just went to the nearest public school."

"But... You died on the way home from school one day... A rival gang caught you, and killed you because no one paid the ransom..." Kasanoda said, still in shock.

Akemi laughed coldly.

"From what I heard, you begged your father to pay it... But why would a man that hates his daughter pay the 'ransom', exposing a plan he created himself? It's the only thing he'll ever do for me, Ritsu. The only thing father gave me in life was my death. Twice."

She sat down, tears trailing down her cheeks as she played with her red hair.

"Well, that's who I am, guys. Akemi Fukuhara." In a colder tone, Akemi added "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Haruhi stared at Akemi, unsure of what to do. Sure, Haruhi had her share of tragedy in life, but it didn't even compare to this. Honey clung to Mori, sobbing. Hikaru and Kaoru also stared at Akemi, having run out of tears to cry. Kyoya just stood there, having cried himself emotionless the day he first read her story.

Tamaki stepped close to her, hugging her and planting a kiss om her cheek.

"You are incredibly brave. I can't even imagine how hard it has been for you. However, I can thank you for trusting us enough to tell us your story. You are truly an amazing woman... Remarkable..." He held a hand to her face, and she held her hand over his.

"Why... are you being so nice to me?"

"Beautiful young ladies, amazing young ladies, they deserve nothing but the best of treatment. Now, please sit down. I believe you and your brother have a lot of catching up to do. My name is Tamaki Suoh. I am pleased, very pleased, to know you. " He dropped his hand from her face, and directed her to the sofa where Kasanoda was sitting.

"Thank you so much... Tamaki-kun."

"Haha, that has a nice ring to it." Tamaki walked Akemi over to her brother, then sat away from them at the dining area.

She turned to Ritsu, giving him an immense hug.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you. Out of everything in that syndicate, I've missed you the most."

"I've missed you too... And to think, you're my older sister..."

And so everyone sat together, talking like friends do. Eventually, Akemi opened up the floor to everyone, and she got them all laughing together. She recalled tales of playing kick the can with Kasanoda, ("It's true! She taught me everthing I know!") asked if he got any taller ("You were always really tall for your age...") and asked if Kasanoda had a girlfriend.

"Haha," Haruhi laughed. "As a matter of fact, that would be me! I'm Haruhi Fujioka."

"Hi! I'd been wondering why a beautiful young lady would want to hand out with a bunch of guys."

"How did you know I was a girl?" Haruhi wore boyish clothes, a maroon hoodie and tan pants.

Akemi bopped her on the nose, saying "I could just tell".

"Most people in the Host Club think Ritsu and I are homosexual, because they don't know I'm a girl."

"Wait, you're in the Ouran High School Host Club?" The older girl asked, amazed.

"Yeah, we all are, except Ritsu here."

"Aww..." Akemi seemed genuinely disappointed. "You're not hot enough..."

"Hey!" Kasanoda yelled, blushing once again.

And so, Akemi became a part of their lives. They all took turns telling her stories, Haruhi telling the story of how they met Ritsu, up until him telling Haruhi his feelings for her right inside the Host Club.

"Renge actually put us into her doujinshi..." Haruhi groaned, earning two loud laughs from Hikaru and Kaoru.

"That one sure did sell quickly..." Kyoya said with a smile. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't drawn to this girl...

"Who's Renge?" Akemi wondered, twirling her hair around.

"She's the self proclaimed manager of the Host Club!" Honey said, much too happy.

"She's from France," Mori muttered, saying his one line of the episode.

"Also a huge otaku," Hikaru added.

"Always doing weird cosplay." Kaoru said.

"Hm... Sounds like a... uh... very interesting person." Akemi had mixed expressions on her face.

Everyone had to laugh.

"Takashiiiiii~," Honey sang, springing on top of his cousin. "I want sweeeeeeets~."

"Ooooh oooh oooooh!" Akemi jumped up, spinning around. "I know this amazing bakery a few black away!" Her eyes darkened. "But... It's probably not suited to your tastes."

"Nonsense, Akemi-senpai... Wow, come to think of it, you're in the same grade as Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai!" Hikaru proclaimed.

The young woman's face went blank.

"He's seventeen?" she cried out, jerking a thumb toward Honey.

"Sure am! Almost eighteen!"

"But, but," she was confused, "you're so cute!"

Honey grinned, batting his extra-long eyelashes.

"Wow. Just wow." After collecting herself post shock, she came back to herself. "Well, my reverse harem, ready to go?"

Haruhi nodded, excitedly taking Ritsu's hand. She pecked him softly on the lips, and as the reverse harem headed out the door, he began to cry once more.

"Ritsu, what's wrong?" Haruhi said hugging him close, which made him cry even more.

"I've never been this happy in my life..."

* * *

**A/N: OC ALERT! I have decided to make this story a bit longer, depending on how you guys feel about this chapter. I promise my other updtaes won't take as long as this one did! I got grounded, and my computer broke... Well, did you guys like Akemi? I tried not to make a Mary Sue, but things happen... Please tell me if you love or hate her. Thanks for reading, please review my darlings!**


End file.
